The popularity of wireless communications devices continues to increase worldwide as such devices become more powerful and less expensive. Today, it is not uncommon for a single portable device to provide multiple services to a user, including voice calling, text messages, email, internet access, instant messaging, multimedia content presentation, visual voicemail, and nearly any other function that may at one time have been restricted to a desktop computer, a television, or a landline telephone. However, some aspects of wireless device technology have not adapted to the multiple functions and applications that are likely configured on a modern wireless communications device. Current devices use a “blind” data access scheme where data is requested from the network, via radio resources, without regard to the current conditions and status of the wireless device and components therein. The radio portion of current wireless devices is treated as a one-dimensional element by applications and other radio establishment causes that operate on such devices. An application or other radio establishment cause does not take into account the quality of service (QoS) requirements of other applications or radio establishment causes that may be executing on the device when requesting radio resources. Thus, requests for radio resources from various applications and radio establishment causes may interfere with each other and affect the quality of service provided by such applications and causes. What is needed in the art are systems and methods for more efficiently processing requests for radio network resources.